U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,579 (Reeder et al.) purports to disclose a non-metal window muntin formed from plastic or wood for use in hermetically sealed insulated glass windows. The process for forming the muntin includes machining polystyrene sheets which are painted with a latex painT and baked prior to use between sealed glass of the window.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2007/0000195 (Garces et al.) purports to disclose a decorative lattice that simulates the look and feel of decorative ironwork by combining carving techniques and coating techniques. The decorative latticework is made of a sheet material such as a composite wood/fiber board material. The decorative lattice is suitable for a mass customization manufacturing processes.